


Tell Me She's Lying

by EmilyTheirin



Series: Vera Lavellan [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4888264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyTheirin/pseuds/EmilyTheirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Vera,” Solas interrupted, glaring daggers at the woman in question, “tells me that you and the others fought a dragon in your recent journey through the Hinterlands. Tell me she’s lying.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me She's Lying

“Tell me she’s lying.”

Dorian glanced up from his book only long enough to confirm who spoke to him. “You’re going to have to be more specific than that, my good man,” he replied, flipping a page.

Solas stood before him, arms crossed over his chest, lips pulled into a frown. Not far behind him was Vera Lavellan, evidently unsure if she should be concerned or amused. “Solas,” she began.

“Vera,” Solas interrupted, glaring daggers at the woman in question, “tells me that you and the others fought a dragon in your recent journey through the Hinterlands. Tell me she’s lying.”

Dorian heaved a sigh, shutting his book and placing it on the small table beside him. “Are you absolutely certain that you need to be dragging me into this lovers’ feud of yours?” Solas threw his hands up in irritation.

“Solas, please,” Vera said, placing a calming hand on her lover’s shoulder. “It’s all right.”

“All right?” he repeated, rounding on her. “You could have died! You could have all died, and there would be nothing left of you to bring back! Does no one in this place have any sense?” 

Unwilling though he was to witness this argument, Dorian was admittedly fascinated by the state Solas was in. He’d not once seen the man lose his composure in such a way, not even when expressing his loathing for the Imperium’s magical habits.

Solas seemed to notice his own behavior at the same time Dorian had; in an instant, his calm mask had slipped back into place, and he folded his hands behind his back, preparing to speak. Vera cut him off.

“Perhaps this isn’t the best place to be having this conversation,” she said, glancing at Dorian. She’d never taken her hand from Solas’s shoulder, but she moved it to his elbow then, tugging gently. He unclasped his hands and allowed her to guide him out of the library, neither of them looking back. Dorian rolled his eyes and pulled the book he’d been reading back into his lap. While he was attempting to find where he left off, he heard voices drifting up from the nearby stairwell.

“At least allow me to go with you next time, ma lath.”

“So you can protect me from dragons?” Vera teased.

Dorian imagined Solas rolling his eyes. “So I may convince you to stay as far away from them as possible.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something from a tumblr prompt. Hope you enjoyed it <3


End file.
